Order of Accendo
The Order of Accendo (literally translating as "enlightenment" (Greek, accendiko, accendikus), is a chaos-based religious organization, occasionally referred to as a cult. Origins The Order of Accendo is often considered to be a spin-off from Discordianism, a philosophy that was established by Malaclypse the Younger.Principia Discordia, Malaclypse the Youngster Those who follow the Order of Accendo, however, show many of the factors of Discordian lifesyles in themselves: a modernized chaos-centered cult that seems to attempt to preserve Greek mythology in the form of paganism, with their chief matron being Eris, the Goddess of Discord (hence her philosophy's name, Discordianism). Malaclypse wrote his Principia Discordia in circa 1958 or 1959, although it is unsure the exact original time period from which the Order of Accendo arrived."it should on no account be taken seriously but is far more serious than most jokes" and "See … also ha ha only serious" The Jargon File v4.4.7 but present at least as far back as v4.0.0, (1996, July 24); The entry for discordianism begins, "Somewhere between parody, social commentary, and religion…" Rabinovitch, Shelly & Lewis, James. The Encyclopedia of Modern Witchcraft and Neo-Paganism". Pp 75–76. Citadel Press. 2002. ISBN 0806524065; "These organisations & The Church of the Subgenius are just two of a whole raft of mock religions…" Phillips, M. (2004, Sept. 14). Wizards of ID cook up divine pile of spaghetti bolognese. The West Australian, p. Metro 18; "The explosion of the American counter-culture and the revival of surrealism met Discordianism (1960's and 70's) and the result was a Neo-Pagan parody religion of mirth and laughter." (p. 3) E. K. Discorida. (2005). The Book of Eris. Synaptyclypse Generator Purpose The Order of Accendo appears to have a rather shifted outlook on life. Those within the Order seem to see the advocation of chaos more productive than that of law - allowing, for example, scientists to continue "questionable" research with impunity, but yielding results both immoral and beneficial.Rick Strassman. Chapter Summaries for DMT: The Spirit Molecule. Retrieved on 2008-02-25 Other beliefs revolve around the fact that they think that the power of change, revolution, and alteration (considered to be the chaos factor in the Order) becomes more effective in helping the world if there is a greater amount of it. The Order of Accendo sees life as "the more chaos, the better". They also follow a unique lifestyle that holds a cultic ideal: "by creating enough chaos, the world will eventually fall; once it is dead, though, we can bring it back, better, aware of our past mistakes and failures." Those within the Order of Accendo appear to cherish the idea of destroying the earth and restoring, and such a philosophy may simply been a twist on Erisianism and Discordianism, thrown together with logic and faith.Rabinovitch, Shelly & Lewis, James. The Encyclopedia of Modern Witchcraft and Neo-Paganism". Pp 75–76. Citadel Press. 2002. ISBN 0806524065 Deity The Order of Accendo varies greatly as they do not have a designated god or goddess. Discordianists, however, revere Chaos, and Eris, either as a goddess herself, or simply as a name for the chaos which they try to promote. Other members may follow Christianity, Islam, Judaism, Hinduism - any religion can go hand-in-hand with the Order of Accendo, as it is not a religion in itself, merely a group of like-minded individuals who appreciate the need for change.Rabinovitch, Shelly & Lewis, James. The Encyclopedia of Modern Witchcraft and Neo-Paganism". Pp 75–76. Citadel Press. 2002. ISBN 0806524065Paratheo-Anametamystikhood Of Eris Esoteric (POEE), a Non-prophet Irreligious Disorganisation References Category:Cabals